Etheria (2016)
| sigil = A black snake on a yellow field (sometimes two white snakes across each other on a purple field) | location = Far northern region of Encantadia (according to Aquil) | type = Monarchy | rulers = The Monarchs of Etheria Avria Other Rulers Andora (Heran of Hera Sensa) Juvila (Heran of Hera Volo) Odessa (Heran of Hera Aega) | religion = Ether | military = Army of Etheria | poi = Hera Andal(Main/Capital) Hera Sensa Hera Volo Hera Aega | founder = Ether Ancient Etheria }} Etheria (or Bagong Etheria) was the first kingdom/queendom established in Encantadia. Though, it is referred to as the fifth kingdom of Encantadia. After it has fallen, it is known as Lumang Etheria (or Old Etheria) in the GMA 2016 Telefantasya Series, Encantadia. It is an ancient kingdom that was once well-known as the most powerful kingdom. But now, the new generation doesn't know that it even existed. It was rebuilt by the Bathalumang Ether accordingly on the farther north part of Encantadia in a place far from all the other major territories. Unlike its previous location, the new and improved palace has different characteristics than the former Lumang Etheria (Old Etheria). After that recivilization, it is known as Bagong Etheria (New Etheria). Story With the four kingdoms: Lireo, Hathoria, Sapiro and Adamya worshipping the Bathalang Emre, the two other deities, the Bathalang Arde and the Bathalumang Ether became jealous of him, so they attempted to kill him, but they failed because they were overpowered by Emre, who punished them, changing their forms to remind them of their treachery: Emre turned Arde into a dragon and made him guard Balaak while Ether was turned into a large serpent and was made homeless so she was forced to lurk around Encantadia. While most people of Encantadia feared the Bathaluman and remained faithful to Emre, there were some who respect and worship the Bathaluman, these people are the Etherians, they comprised the kingdom of Etheria. The Bathalumang Ether gave these people a golden hourglass and she helped the land prosper, despite her snake form. The denizens of Etheria, the Etherians, became more powerful than the Diwatas, Hathors, Sapiryans and Adamyans and Etheria prospered and became the most succesful kingdom/territory than the four territories. Because of the greed of Avria, the queen of Etheria, she tried to conquer Encantadia in order to take revenge on Emre. In retaliation, the four kingdoms unite together as one and formed an alliance. Emre aided their battle by giving them the Inang Brilyante (Mother Gem). With the power of the Brilyante, the alliance was powerful enough to destroy Etheria, leading to its eventual fall and even the shadow of its former glory was gone, leaving only the ruins of a fallen kingdom behind. Afterwards, the existence of Etheria as a fifth kingdom of Encantadia was erased in the map and the realm was left with only four kingdoms who all fought against Etheria; Lireo, Hathoria, Sapiro, and Adamya. Original Location It located in the far northwestern part of Encantadia, the nearest territory to it is the land of the Yeshras, then the land of Bandidos, and the land of Lavanea. To its bit far southeast is Hathoria and is the nearest living and present kingdom to its ruins. The Four Tribes of Etheria Etheria is divided into 4 tribes, namely: Hera Sensa, Hera Volo, Hera Andal, and Hera Aega. Each tribe possesses a unique ability that distinguishes them from each of the other tribes as well as the entire Encantadia. Hera Andal Known as the tribe of Avria, the Hara (Queen) of the Etherians. It is also the capital of Etheria. Etherians born from this tribe seemed to possess huge amount of magic. Geography Historically it is located on the northern part of the Etherian peninsula where Etheria once stood (now the disappeared Etheria ruins). To its south and southeast is Hera Sensa, to its west and southwest is Hera Volo, and to its farther south-southeast is Hera Aega. To its farther east and southeast are the lands of Yabiti, Territory of Bandits, and Lavanea. To its farther more east is Sapiro and farthest east is Lireo, and to its farther more southeast is Hathoria and farthest southeast is Adamya. Due to its rebuilding on a northern part of Encantadia by Bathalumang Ether, the absolute and relative locations changed. Hera Sensa The Etherian tribe that is not just capable but skilled in possessing and controlling the minds of others. It is the tribe of Andora, a faithful Heran and servant of Avria and one of the early Etherians to be resurrected. Geography Historically it is located on the southern part of the Etherian peninsula where Etheria once stood. To its west and northwest is Hera Volo, to its north and north-northwest is Hera Andal, to its southeast and partly east is Hera Aega. To its northeast and partly east are the lands of Yeshra, Bandido, and Lavanea. To its farther east is Sapiro and farthest east is Lireo, and to its farther southeast is Hathoria and farthest southeast is Adamya. Due to its rebuilding on a northern part of Encantadia by Bathalumang Ether, the absolute and relative locations changed. Hera Volo The Etherian tribe that is capable of changing the course of time. Hera Juvila is a noblewoman from this tribe. Geography Historically it is located on the Etherian peninsula where Etheria once stood and is the westernmost tribe of Etheria. To its northeast and partly east is Hera Andal, to its southeast and partly east is Hera Sensa, and to its farther southeast is Hera Aega. Farther east of it are the lands of Yeshra, Bandido, and Lavanea with Sapiro as farther more east and Lireo as the farthest east. To its farther southeast is Hathoria and farthest southeast is Adamya. Due to its rebuilding on a northern part of Encantadia by Bathalumang Ether, the absolute and relative locations changed. Hera Aega The Etherian tribe that is capable of dictating the emotions of anyone. Hera Odessa is a noblewoman from this tribe. Geography Historically it is the most isolated and secluded noble tribe of Etheria because of its geographic location being far than the rest of the three noble tribes of Hera Sensa, Hera Andal, and Hera Volo, which on the other hand are near to each other in the Etherian peninsula. Hera Aega is historically on the southeasternmost part of Etherian peninsula where Etheria once stood. It is found at the end of the gulf and inward waters of the below the Etherian peninsula. To its west and northwest is Hera Sensa, farther west and northwest is Hera Volo, and farther north-northwest is Hera Andal. Both Hera Volo and Hera Andal are so far from Hera Aega. To its north and northeast are the lands of Yeshra, Bandido, and Lavanea. Farther to its northeast and east is Sapiro and Lireo on its farthermost, while farther southeast of it is Hathoria and farthermost southeast is Adamya. Due to its rebuilding on a northern part of Encantadia by Bathalumang Ether, the absolute and relative locations changed. Trivia *The location of this re-civilization is at the far northern region of Encantadia; as stated by Aquil. *Before Ether rebuilt Etheria, it didn't have the floating castle yet. *When Alena and Danaya destroyed New Etheria it was roughly the same time as the destruction of Old Etheria in the past. Gallery Restored Andal_Daytime.png Etheria 2017.jpg ShotsofEtheria20162.png ShotsofEtheria20164.png Image Etheria Palace Main Entrance.jpg|The main entrance to Volo(?) Image Etheria Ep 169.jpg|Hera Volo(?) Screenshot_2017-03-31-20-53-41.png|Etheria after being burnt. ShotsofEtheria20165.png|Etheria during daytime. Screenshot_2017-04-02-01-35-47.png|Etheria in a closer view. Screenshot_2017-04-21-01-21-16.png|The New Etheria with signs of being burned. Screenshot 2017-04-21-01-27-43.png|Ether watches the kingdom she worked so hard to build crumble. Screenshot_2017-04-21-01-28-04.png|The New Etheria being destroyed. Sigils 2017-Etheria_sigil.png|Most commonly seen Sigil of Etheria, this one can be seen on the wall of the throne room and others/many are flags hung all throughout Etheria Etheria_Sigil.jpg|One of the many flags scattered in the Andal castle Maps location Etheria Map.jpg|Etheria's original geography Image Etheria Hera Map.jpg|Etheria's map showing the geography of it's four tribes Military Etherian Soldier 1.jpg|Concept art of an Etherian soldier Ettherian Soldier 2.jpg|Concept art of another Etherian soldier. Screenshot 2017-03-31-20-43-01.png|The soldiers of Etheria. Screenshot_2017-04-02-01-35-32.png|The army of Etheria in the present. Artifacts Etheria 2017 Portal to the Past Activated.png|The Portal to the Past when activated. Etheria 2017 Portal to the Past Deactivated.png|The Portal to the Past when deactivated. Etheria 2017 Portal to the Past Closeup.png|Closeup of the Portal when activated. Etheria 2017 Golden Hourglass Screenshot.png|The Golden Hourglass, held by it's current caretaker, Hera Andora In Full House Tonight IMG_0943_Alena_Pirena_Danaya_Etheria_Spoof_Full_House_Tonight.png Alena_Pirena_Danaya_Etheria_Spoof_Full_House_Tonight.png Others NEWWIKIBG.jpg|Etheria themed wiki background. Videos Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series